moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstriders
The Deathstriders Basic Information The Deathstriders is a faction conceived by original lore with the purpose of providing forsaken hunters with a framework for martial roleplay. Both rogues and warriors have their respective organisations in the Deathstalkers and the Deathguard and the Deathstriders is a player based attempt to offer a similar setting for forsaken hunters. Wish to join? The Deathstrider project is primarily open to all forsaken hunters who wish to provide their character with a martial framwork for their character. Other classes are allowed entry on a case-by-case basis, you must however be one of the forsaken. Since it is a military organisation some PvP credentials are a requisite for those aspiring for the higher ranks of the regiment. This is not a guild, which means that you do not have to leave your current guild to take part in this and it requires no continuous effort on your part should you wish to join. If this interests you, please contact Tezlia ingame. History As the Blood Elves slowly recovered from the destruction of the third war and reemerged as a faction to be reckoned with they soon reforged diplomatic liaisons with their former ally to the south, in their current state known as the Forsaken. The Forsaken, who for some time had been cautiously diverging from their initially defensive position, were eager to expand their reach in matters both political and military and thus eagerly entered into an amicable relationship with the Blood Elves. The Lordaeronian subcontinent far from pacified and the Alliance military effort now concentrated on the newly reopened portal to Outland the Forsaken enthusiastically began to lay out the groundwork for their new expansionistic ambitions. One such initiative was to create a new fighting force that would complement the Deathguard and the Deathstalkers. With the possibility of a greater theatre of war the need for mobile troops was obvious. Competent raiders, scouts and trackers who could carry out fast strikes on enemy supply lines, harrow flanks and gather intelligence while still constituting a reliable fighting force when supported by heavier troops was exaclty what the forsaken needed. And thus the idea of the Deathstriders was born. The elves rangers, reknowned for their superiority as skirmishers proved to be a valuable asset in the forming of the Deathstriders. Far too protective of the heritage of their knowledge the Elves of Quel'thalas refused to share all the intimate details of their trade but nevertheless agreed to pass on a portion of their teachings on the condition that the trained troops would serve Blood elven interests in the Ghostlands campaign for one year after completing their training. Both parties rapidly reached an agreement. The call went out throughout the Forsaken ranks and all those with an affinity for such activity were rounded up and sent north. It would take over two years before their training and their service to the masters of Quel'thalas was done but when the first ships were moving towards Northrend the first Deathstrider company sailed with them. Now a bloodied and battle-hardened force the Deathstriders have been deployed on the Gilnean front and are eager to prove their worth under the watchful gaze of their queen. Structure *Commander : The superior officer and high commander of all Deathstriders *Captain : Commands a cohort which consists of three companies. At present there are two Deathstrider cohorts in action *Lieutenant : The ranking officer of a Deathstrider Company *Sergeant : The leader of a Deathstrider squad consisting of 9 soldiers Category:Horde Category:Undead Category:Realm Background & Lore